


Mercury

by BJTAugust



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTAugust/pseuds/BJTAugust
Summary: 小甜饼，一发完。OOC有，根据自己对他俩的理解进行了并不轻微的脑补。





	Mercury

细雪铺满了石砖街道和尖顶教堂，暖黄色的街灯一盏接一盏在夜色里亮起，每一扇窗里的圣诞树挂着的礼物都闪着细碎的光芒，小镇迎来了又一个圣诞。  
Sebastian站在自己房间的阳台上倚着栏杆看着夜里暖黄色的小镇和不远处深蓝色的海，想起他今天回家之前在巷子里与Chris分别时，金发碧眼的男人在自己嘴唇上留下的一个吻。他伸出手轻轻抚摸了一下自己的嘴唇。  
冬季的海风少了点儿腥咸的味道，带上了一点儿专属冬季的冷冽，Sebastian裹了裹身上似乎还留着Chris味道的衣服，努力回想这一个吻的起因。  
是因为他们两个在曾经无数次一起在篮球场挥洒汗水吗，还是因为那些静谧无声的时光里他们总是借来图书馆的书坐在一张沙发上翻看，说不清楚是从什么时候开始的，或许是某一次对视，他们再也掩盖不住眼底的情意。  
他忘记了什么从时候开始的，他看到远处的灯塔亮着，在深蓝色的海里，在漆黑的夜空下，那么亮，他突然想到Chris的眼睛。

虽然说篮球场上受伤再正常不过，可是对于Chris来说，他无法忍受他的Seb受伤，磕磕碰碰都能让他的心猛然揪住。Sebastian在他心里，永远都是一个kid，他见不得他的sweetest kid受到一点点伤害。  
可是Seb喜欢篮球，他不会阻挡Sebastian做自己喜欢的事情。

“Chris，你总是拿我当小孩子看。”Sebastian总是这样跟他抱怨，这时候他长长的眼尾微微下垂，而那双灰绿色的眼睛也会带上一点委屈的意味。  
“Sebby，我只是不想看你受伤。”他总是喜欢揉Sebastian深棕色微卷的头发，亲吻他红润柔软的嘴唇。

那次情况有点不太一样。  
那时他们还没有表明心意。  
Chris紧拧着眉头，暗暗揣度着目前球场上的形势，对手眼看要输掉比赛暗中搞起了小动作。  
对面一个染着金色头发的球员骂了一句bloody shit伸出脚横在了Sebastian前面，同时又有一个对面的假意截球撞向了他，Sebastian被恶意地左右夹击，还没来得及把球传给前边的Anthony就跌倒在了地上。  
观众席上发出了一片惊呼，裁判显然不是瞎子，他给这两个搞出了自杀式袭击的队员黄牌警告。  
可是Sebastian已经摔倒了。  
Chris脚下生风一样跑到Sebastian身边，他看着Seb因为疼痛皱成一团的脸忽然感觉呼吸不太顺畅，仿佛摔倒的，疼的，是他自己。Anthony这时候也来到了Sebastian身边，和Chris一起扶起了他。  
Sebastian坐在椅子上看着自己的两个好哥们儿担心的神情咧开嘴笑了：“I’m okay.”他努力表现出轻松的样子，“听着，一会儿你们一定要干翻对面那些人，别担心我，我休息一会儿就好。”Anthony黑的发亮的脸上眼珠格外显眼，所以他看向Chris的视线也格外明显，所以他把刚刚想拍拍Sebastian肩膀的手和玩笑都收了起来，因为他总觉得Chris这个表情不太妙。  
是的，Sebastian顺着Anthony的视线看过去，那是一种拥有极度占有欲的人被损坏了心爱的物品或人流露出的眼神，这让他暗自心惊。  
突然Sebastian不知道该和Chris说些什么好，直到他伸手轻轻揉了揉自己棕黑色的短发，交代了医护人员几句走回了球场。  
替补队员上场，他们虽然损失不小，但是最终还是赢得了比赛。

Sebastian没有感觉到难以忍受的疼痛，但是他的小腿确确实实地骨折了，可能是因为并不严重。其实包好就可以出院了，但是Chris坚持要让他留院观察，Anthony和Chris一起来的医院，然后一起走出医院，Anthony回家，而Chris去给Sebastian买芒果——不知道为什么，Sebastian突然想吃芒果。  
Chris对Sebastian就是这么没有原则，可没见他给我买过什么该死的芒果。Anthony冲着Chris走进水果店的背影翻了个清晰的白眼。  
Chris回来的时候Sebastian已经迷迷糊糊地有了睡意，那几个芒果并没有提起他的精神，即使他说了他想吃。  
或许我应该吃一个再睡。Sebastian看着Chris手里拎着的几个芒果想。也许是止疼药或者消炎药的副作用，Sebastian没能抵挡住睡意的来袭，渐渐地睡着了。  
等他再醒过来的时候已经是傍晚了，因为白天的天气格外的好，所以傍晚的云霞和夕阳都是瑰丽的金红色，温温柔柔地从窗口流泻进去，把房间也照成了同一个颜色，他一睁开眼睛，就看见Chris湛蓝的眼睛里映着金红色的夕阳，他有一瞬间的失神，因为他突然想起少年时代家乡映着夕阳的海面。  
Chris扶着Sebastian坐起来，Sebastian悄悄看了一眼Chris红润的嘴唇，突然发现自己的嘴唇并不干，“Chris·····”Sebastian话还没说出口，Chris已经把水杯递了过来，眼神里是他再熟悉不过的温柔。  
好像从很久以前开始，他们根本都不需要说出口，对方就知道了自己的意思。  
他笑了，灰绿色的眼睛眯起，眼尾长长，嘴角弯成了一个美妙的角度，他不知道Chris最爱看他笑，爱看他笑起来舒展的眉眼，爱他嘴角盛满了糖的小窝。  
Sebastian伸手从旁边的袋子里拿出来了一个芒果慢慢地剥开，“Chris，你在这儿坐了一下午吗？”  
“算是一下午。你可真能睡，Seb。”Chris觉得Sebastian的笑容永远那么有感染力，所以他总是在seb笑的时候跟着笑起来。  
“我们能回家了吗？”Sebastian表示自己并不喜欢在医院里躺着，他觉得自己并没有受多大的伤。  
“Seb，明天再回。”Chris语气是温柔的，但是话里却有着不容置喙的坚持。Sebastian只好作罢，谁让这人该死的控制欲这么强，还能怎么办。  
“Seb，你未来两个月不能再打球了。”  
“·······可是我觉得我没什么大问题。”Sebastian扁了扁嘴。  
“不行，医生说你必须休息。”  
“可是马上就要决赛，我想参加。”  
“我们不是只有这一次决赛Sebastian，可是你的腿，尽管你觉得自己伤得并不重，但是你知道吗我今天看到你摔倒，我·····”Chris突然停住，他把那句我简直比你还疼及时咽回了肚子里，以及他想说的，我只有你一个。  
Sebastian似乎没有察觉到这些，只是委屈地闷闷不乐地吃他的芒果。他把吃完的芒果核扔进垃圾桶里，突然发现了几只潮湿的棉签，看起来很干净，他想到了自己刚醒过来时想喝水但嘴唇并不干，他突然脸有点发烫，这傻男人在自己旁边无微不至地守了一个下午。  
“Chris。”  
“Seb？”  
“靠近一点。”  
他伸手揽住眼前金发碧眼的男人的肩膀，小声附在他耳边说了句谢谢。然后他感觉到Chris的手臂揽的他紧了些。  
“Chris？”深棕色的头发蹭在Chris耳边，痒痒的。  
“Seb，你真的不要再受伤了，我·····我很难接受。你知道的，我，我只有你。”  
Sebastian轻轻推了推他的肩膀，Chris松开了抱着他的手臂，大概是当时的金红色的阳光下Chris太耀眼又太温柔了，还有他眼睛里闪烁着的迷人的光芒，Sebastian突然就把自己的嘴唇印在了Chris唇上，然后他小声地问他：“只有我的意思，是这样吗？”  
Chris这个二十多岁的纯情处男脑子里一瞬间像有导弹爆炸了一样，他觉得Sebastian的嘴唇真的很软，和自己想象过的一模一样。那一瞬间他有些嫉妒和他的Seb曾经约会过的女人，她们也亲到过这样柔软的嘴唇。  
“Chris，我觉得我们是这样的对吧。”Sebastian想起他们两个度过的每一个日子，好像自己关于美国的回忆大半部分都关于这个人，不知道什么时候自己对他的心思不再是单纯的兄弟，盯着他的脸久了就想亲上去，甚至找一切机会碰触他裸露在衣服外面的身体。  
他一度迫切地想知道在乎他的哥们是否则同样的在乎他，是否也像他自己一样对自己的哥们有这种不合适的想法，他每次都觉得Chris的眼神里有很多东西，好像压抑着很多的感情，但是他不敢确定，他不敢失去这个人，即使他感觉他们之间是双向箭头。  
而现在他什么也不想想了，他只想亲Chris总是那么红润的嘴唇。  
“·······是的，Seb，我······Oh，Jesus，我不知道该和你说什么。”Chris微微颤抖的手臂抱紧了Sebastian，是啊，我早就被你迷的五迷三道的了。

 

“Sebby.”Sebastian突然听到他的名字被人叫出来，于是他四下张望着寻找声音的来源，他看到Chris站在阳台下边，细雪覆盖着墙上的爬藤，只露出一点点砖红色，那人金色的短发在暖黄色的灯光下像是闪耀的碎金，然后这些碎金滚落进他湛蓝色的眼珠里，像阳光下的大海。  
Sebastian以为自己出现了幻觉，他直愣愣地看着Chris，直到Chris再次开口喊他：“Seb，你都不让我进去吗？”声音里沉淀着一如既往的温柔。  
眼前人的身影和记忆里的每一帧画面重合，这是他的爱人。  
他突然笑了，眉眼都舒展开来，翘起的嘴角像极了夜空最上方弯弯的月亮。Sebastian转身进了房间，然后将三步并作两步跳着下了楼梯，快步走向大门，穿过庭院里被细小雪花覆盖的小径。  
月光下，他看到Chris站在细雪中，眼角含笑。


End file.
